


Buckle Trouble

by elirwen



Series: Buckle 'verse [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Time, Frottage, Getting Together, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has trouble unbuckling his belt. Arthur helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buckle Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written almost 4 years ago. Edited and reposted.

All Merlin wants is a hot shower after a long day. Is it too much to ask? Obviously universe thinks so because his belt buckle refuses to open. It’s one of those stupid box-frame buckles that Merlin doesn't even like, only suffers because it came with the jeans. He fights to get the bloody thing to function again, hopping around like an idiot for at least 5 minutes, but stops when Gwen peeks into his room to ask what kind of pizza would he like. 

She ends on her knees in front of him, trying to help him get rid of the belt, but doesn’t do any better than him.

Of course, Morgana comes into view, leaning casually against the doorframe and watching them with amusement. Her expression soon shifts to one of a calculating smirk. Merlin doesn't like it one bit.

“Arthur!” she calls and Merlin shakes his head and mouths, 'don't,' in her direction but it’s too late. Arthur is already there.

“What?” he asks, taking the scene in and raising his eyebrows questioningly. 

“Merlin here has some problems with unbuckling his belt. And I need Gwen help me with something, so could you take over for her?”

“Sure, no problem,” he shrugs and Merlin thinks this must be some sort of a humiliating nightmare, the sort he used to get during his high school years.

“No, there's really no need. I can handle it,” Merlin says as Gwen stands up and turns to leave. He starts tugging at the belt, backing away from Arthur, stopping only when he reaches the bed.

“You're totally useless. You won't get it open this way. Let me.” 

Arthur is on one knee in front of him before Merlin can protest and lifts the hem of Merlin's T-shirt to look at the buckle, his knuckles brushing over the skin of Merlin's stomach. Merlin feels his face heat up.

One of the numerous Arthur-centric fantasies is playing out right in front of him and he fears his body’s reaction will be soon visible, especially with Arthur leaning closer to study the problem. Merlin digs his nails into his palms to have something to focus on instead of the sensation of Arthur’s touch.

But then Arthur twists his hand under the buckle to create a gap between the belt and the jeans. His forearm is pressed fully against Merlin's crotch. Merlin can't stop the gasp that escapes him and takes an instinctive step back. But there isn't room for that and he falls flat on his bed.

Before he can do anything, Arthur is on the bed, hovering above him.

“What are you doing?” Merlin asks in a small voice.

“Finishing what I started,” Arthur answers with a feral grin. 

He reaches for the buckle of the belt and opens it with a few strong and precise tugs.

“Thanks,” Merlin mumbles and tries to roll over and crawl away to hide the hardening of his cock.

“Oh no, you won’t,” Arthur stops him by placing hands on his sides. “We’ve barely begun,” he snickers.

His hand slips to the hem of Merlin's shirt and pushes it up a bit, starts roaming across the skin of Merlin's belly, while his other hand plays with the button on Merlin’s jeans.

Merlin stares at him in shock, the expression of a deer caught in the headlights. His breathing turns erratic, on the verge of hyperventilating. He is panicking. 

Arthur frowns and takes Merlin’s hand.

“Calm down. Breathe with me,” he whispers.

Merlin lets himself be led by Arthur's voice, the silent 'in' and 'out' guiding him through the fog of panic.

“Not exactly how I expected this to go,” Arthur chuckles once he considers Merlin stable. “Let’s take it a bit slower this time...”

He bends down and presses his lips to Merlin's in a simple, but still utterly perfect, kiss. Merlin parts his lips and Arthur takes his chance, sucking on his bottom lip before running his tongue over it and biting gently. Merlin tangles his hands in Arthur's hair and pulls him closer, shifting under him, fitting their mouth together and kissing, deep and hungry. 

Arthur lowers himself to half-lie on top of him, his leg pressed between Merlin's thighs. He rubs against Merlin's crotch rhythmically. Merlin is meeting his movements without thinking, moaning in the kiss that turns heady and messy. 

“Stop. I'm gonna come,” Merlin begs.

“Yep, that's the plan,” Arthur says, completely ignoring the word 'stop'.

“Not in my pants!” Merlin whines and wriggles under him.

Arthur pins him to the bed and increases the pressure at Merlin's crotch. Merlin claws at his back, little 'ah' noises escaping him as Arthur stimulates him through the layers of fabric. He comes with a moan of Arthur's name and Arthur kisses and licks his neck through the waves of aftershocks, never stopping the slight circular motion of his own cock rubbing over Merlin's hipbone.

“Come on, Arthur,” Merlin mumbles into his ear, sliding his hands under Arthur’s shirt.

Arthur ruts against Merlin's thigh while he explores the length of Arthur's back. He presses his nose in the crook of Merlin's neck and changes the angle of his thrusts to get more friction. 

“Come for me, Arthur,” Merlin whispers in Arthur's ear and Arthur shudders, his movements turning erratic before he stills completely, panting through his orgasm. He collapses on top of Merlin right after, boneless from pleasure. 

“Get off me, you prat. You're heavy,” Merlin complains.

Arthur rolls off him and props himself on his elbow, watching Merlin with a smug grin.

“Will you come to dinner with me?” Arthur asks.

“Dinner? You're asking me to dinner now? Why didn't you ask me before?”

“Wasn't hungry,” Arthur says with a shrug.

Merlin grabs a pillow and smacks him over the head. 

“You're lucky I'm hungry too, so I say yes.”

“Don't pretend you would ever say no to me.”

“Shut up,” Merlin says and rolls off the bed. “I'm gonna take a shower.”

“Shower, you say...” Arthur trails off and stalks Merlin to the bathroom.


End file.
